Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assembling shafts to golf club heads. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling and securing a shaft to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has benefited greatly from technological advancements throughout its glorious history. Examples include the progression of golf balls from a leather featherie version to the gutta percha version to the dimpled version to the two-piece and three-piece versions of today. Another example of the technological advancement of golf is the progression of the shaft from wood to metal to graphite to the hybrid versions of today. Yet another example of the technological advancement of golf is the progression of woods from persimmon to steel to titanium to the advanced materials of today. All of these advancements have greatly improved the game of golf for golfers everywhere. However, the game of golf is still requires a golf club with a shaft connected to a golf club head in order to strike a golf ball.
The attachment of the shaft to the golf club head requires securing the shaft to the golf club head in a manner that withstands the tremendous forces exerted during swinging and impact with a golf ball. The attachment mechanism could encompass compressive forces, chemical adhesion and/or mechanical means. One preferred manner for attaching a shaft to a metal wood has been the use of an epoxy to secure the shaft within a hosel. This attachment procedure is usually performed manually, with an operator overcoating a tip end of a shaft with epoxy, and then inserting the shaft into the hosel wherein excess epoxy (2 to 4 grams) is flushed onto the golf club head. In a through-bore golf club head, the tip end of the shaft extends through the bore in the sole of the golf club head and is cut during the assembly process. This attachment procedure is wasteful (excess shaft material and epoxy) and detrimental to the operator if performed continuously throughout the day. The current procedure also requires the step of sand blasting the hosel to create a better adhesive surface for the epoxy. Further, such an attachment procedure typically requires heating the golf club in an oven for two hours to cure the epoxy and completely secure the shaft to the golf club head. Such ovens require great amounts of floor space in a factory, and use excessive amounts of energy. In addition, the epoxy may not be evenly dispersed between the shaft and the hosel, leaving voids which would adversely affect the bond between the shaft and the golf club head. Thus, there is a need for an improvement in the attachment of a shaft to a golf club head.
The present invention provides a solution to the wastefulness and other problems of attaching a shaft to a golf club head. The present invention is able to accomplish this by providing a method and apparatus that eliminates the need for an adhesive or epoxy to secure a shaft to a golf club head, which reduces production time while simplifying the procedure for an operator.
One aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for assembling a shaft to a golf club head. The golf club head has a hosel with a tapered bore. The shaft has a tip end and a butt end. A sleeve and a ferrule are disposed on the shaft. The apparatus includes an upper section and a lower section, a club head alignment device, a holding device, and a press device including a jaw mechanism. The club head alignment device is disposed on the lower section of the frame and receives the golf club head. The holding device receives the butt end of the shaft and is disposed on the upper section of the frame. The holding device is also capable of vertical oscillation. The press device is disposed on the lower section of the frame and is capable of vertical oscillation. The press device has a cavity for receiving the shaft with the ferrule disposed thereon. The jaw mechanism of the press device is capable of enclosing the shaft above the sleeve and forcing the sleeve into the tapered hosel bore of the golf club head during oscillation of the press device.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for assembling a shaft to a golf club head. The golf club head has a hosel with a tapered bore. The shaft has a tip end and a butt end. The method begins with positioning the golf club head in a club head alignment device of an assembly apparatus. Next, a ferrule and a sleeve are placed on the shaft proximate the tip end. The butt end of the shaft is then positioned into a holding device of the assembly apparatus. Next, a portion of the tip end of the shaft and a portion of the sleeve are placed into the tapered bore of the hosel of the golf club head. A jaw mechanism of the press device then encloses around a portion of the shaft between the sleeve and the ferrule. Next, the press device moves to engage a top end of the sleeve and force the sleeve into the tapered bore of the hosel of the golf club head to create a golf club head with partially attached shaft. When the press device moves away from the golf club head, the jaw mechanism disengages. Next, the golf club head with the partially attached shaft is removed from the assembly apparatus. Finally, the ferrule is secured to the hosel to create a golf club head with a completely attached shaft.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a golf club including a golf club head and a shaft. The golf club head may be a wood-type or an iron-type golf club head. The golf club head includes a hosel having a tapered bore. A tip end of the shaft with a tapered sleeve disposed thereon is inserted into the tapered bore of the hosel. The golf club further includes a ferrule secured to the hosel to retain the sleeve and shaft in place.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.